


December FFIV Shortfic request 1- Childhood

by Nothofagus_antarctica



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy IV
Genre: AU where she went to the Feymarch but stayed a kiddo, Cecil and Rosa adopt Rydia, Fluff, Gen, breakfast with the newfam, running barefoot in the grass is good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothofagus_antarctica/pseuds/Nothofagus_antarctica
Summary: Once the war is over, Rydia, who remained a child in this AU, is adopted by Rosa and Cecil.For @Starley (eliasdarcychere) hope you like it! <3
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	December FFIV Shortfic request 1- Childhood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starley (eliasdarcychere)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliasdarcychere/gifts).



> First request completed! I'll finish the other one soon ^^ 
> 
> Feel free to ask for a shortfic request here! https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822724  
> I'll be happy to write for people ^^

The war was finally over. Together had they fought, and together would they rebuild their nations and lives. That much was clear, as newfound friendships filled hearts with hope, love and a great deal of relief. 

However, as the notion of peace settled, among the hugs and cheers and joy- the inevitable hit Rydia: she wasn’t alone, and would never be alone again, but right now she had nowhere to go. She wasn’t the only one who’d lost her family, and, the only way to go was ahead: a thought she’d always kept present as she fought for everyone and everything she held dear. However, a no less troubling perspective soon filled her chest with dread: she could not live on her own, when she wasn’t eight years old yet. 

Her big blue eyes opened wide, and silent she stood for a few seconds, when a soft hand landed on her shoulder, and the girl turned around to find Rosa kneeling down next to her.

\--

“Orange juice?” The White Mage grinned, and the little girl nodded enthusiastically, as she feasted on her eggs. The morning was chilly still, but the sun was already intense, and Rydia knew that would be a warm afternoon she’d spend running barefoot in the grass, or exploring the nearby forests. 

The warm rays of light came through the window’s glass, gifting a golden glow to the lovingly arranged breakfast table. A table arranged by Rosa and Cecil themselves, now the crowned Queen and King of Baron. They had many servants, but enjoyed the simpler familiarity for occasions like this. A King and a Queen, but for Rydia, her parents now.  
And that, by legal right, made Rydia a Princess. 

She knew, however, that becoming a regent wasn’t her destiny. She would follow the steps of her mother, as the Summoner she was meant to be.

And she knew that the day would come, when she’d be old enough to move back to Mist. Or to the Feymarch, or perhaps (most likely), back and forth between them both. It didn’t matter right now, however. She had plenty of time ahead to make her choice. 

In the meantime, she had a full childhood to live, plenty of friends whom she adored, and the safety of a family and home to come back to. And she had every intention to make the best out of them. 

Adult worries and responsibilities would come at the right time.


End file.
